


Eres Mi Todo

by CursiveK



Category: Billy la Bufanda - Señor Wooly (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursiveK/pseuds/CursiveK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is hurting, and El Gorro tries to help him erase some of the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eres Mi Todo

Snowflakes fluttered to the ground from above. They could be seen from inside the toasty home of a lonely man. The tall man’s footsteps could be heard echo throughout the empty home. Next to the door, Billy sat alone. 

Ever since he met las botas, he could only imagine a life with them. He wanted to hold them close one last time, to feel their soft but firm fabric against his own knitted one. He removed his sunglasses from atop his head and threw them onto the ground. 

“Billy?” A voice called out from below him.

“Who is it?” He replied, sorrow in his voice. 

“It's El Gorro. I was wondering if we could talk.”

“Come up,” Billy sighed. 

Billy watched El Gorro climb the coat rack. He was filled with a strange feeling. After departing from Las Botas, he became more friendly with the other clothes. They welcomed him with open arms, at least El Abrigo did. He felt feelings of friendship towards Los Guantes and El Abrigo; but when he saw El Gorro, he was filled with a different feeling. One that he could not place. El Gorro reached the top of the coat rack and sat next to Billy. 

It was silent for a moment, until El Gorro broke the uneasy tension, “Are you feeling alright?”

Billy just sighed.

“You can talk to me about anything. You know that right?” El Gorro asked.

Billy looked away with a mournful expression on his face. 

“That's alright. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I brought you these. I know how much you like to wear them,” El Gorro smiled. He handed Billy the sunglasses that he had thrown down earlier, “I know that it was hard for you, the day you fell.”

Billy’s fabric welled with tears. He put on his sunglasses to hide his state from El Gorro. “Thanks,” he finally choked out, “Everything has just been so hard lately. I loved them, you know? I loved them and then I was ripped away from them without notice.”

“You're so brave,” El Gorro admired, “If I was in your position I wouldn't have been as bold as you. But, for the record, I'm glad you were bold. Becoming friends with you was one of the best things that has ever happened to me.”

Billy smiled then, wiping the tears from under his sunglasses. “I feel the same way,” he said.

They sat in silence for a while, thinking about the things the other said and admiring each other. 

It was Billy’s turn to break the silence, “You said I could talk to you about anything, right?”

“Of course,” El Gorro assured. 

“When I was with Las Botas, I was so happy. I felt like I was on a never ending vacation. But it didn't feel real.”

El Gorro looked confused, but Billy continued, “We played mini golf, we shared romantic moments, and we went on motorcycle rides, but-” He furrowed his eyebrows, “It all feels like a dream, like it never really happened.”

El Gorro opened his mouth to say something but Billy continued to talk, “But I do feel something real now. I have a friend, and I think I'm in love with him.”

El Gorro’s face fell, but then he smiled. His smile didn't reach his eyes when he said, “I'm happy for you. Is it El Abrigo? You two seemed to hit it off well.”

Billy laughed, and El Gorro looked hurt. When Billy noticed the pained expression on El Gorro’s face he stopped laughing, “No, it's not El Abrigo. But it's someone you know quite well.”

El Gorro looked more confused than ever, but Billy just shook his head. El Gorro blinked back tears, he hoped that Billy wouldn't see. Billy did. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” Billy asked, concerned for the smaller clothing item. 

“It's silly, I just… I like you a lot, Billy. I like you so much and it hurts to see you like someone else. Don't worry though, I'll get over it. I'm glad you found somebody and I hope you’re happ-” El Gorro was cut off by Billy pressing his fabric lips against his own. El Gorro sat stiffly for a moment, but then he was kissing back with as much passion as Billy.

After what seemed like an eternity. The two pulled apart. Billy held El Gorro close to him, and held on as tight as he could.

Footsteps grew louder as the tall man walked to the coat rack. He placed El Gorro atop his head and wrapped Billy around his neck. 

_ Where are we going?  _ Billy thought, crossing his arms to shield himself from the snow. The tall man walked for a long time until he arrived at a large building. Billy could see El Gorro smiling down at him. El Gorro smiled back. Then, the tall man unraveled Billy from around his neck and threw him into a clothes donation box.

El Gorro gasped and teared up, as Billy fell into the black abyss.

* * *

 

Billy woke up to two familiar voices above him. 

“Billy! Why are you- How are you here?” One of Las Botas asked, her eyes filling with adoration.

Billy was silent, as he thought of El Gorro. Las Botas asked him many questions, but he answered none. His heart was torn out of his knitted body. He was a hollow shell of his former self 

Billy never spoke again. He was bought by a young girl with sticky fingers who wiped her mouth on him daily. He never stopped thinking about El Gorro, and El Gorro never stopped thinking of his soulmate who was ripped away from him by the the large hand of fate.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crackfic that I wrote because I wanted to thanks also I did not read or edit this before publishing it


End file.
